


Godzilla

by U848587



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Computer Programming, F/M, Ghost Drifting, Godzilla - Freeform, Kaiju, Lucky Seven - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 01:51:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12146058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/U848587/pseuds/U848587
Summary: She was a computer Programmer who cracked the code needed to pilot a Jaeger solo.





	Godzilla

**It was a beautiful sunny morning. Mom and dad were out at the beach, and I'd agreed to watch the brats so they could have alone time. They were the crazy couple that decided to have kids after their only daughter was ten. Yeah, who would willing restart the baby years, right?**

She slowly began flicking switches along the console watching the Jaeger that she had worked so hard to rebuild and modify come back to life. Lucky Seven sat on the ground, watching her from a distance was her fellow classmates who hadn't taken up Pentacost challenge to get a chance at touching a Jaeger. She knew the moment the words left his mouth that this would be her chance to prove her genius. She was a computer Programmer that had to learn Mechanical and Robotic's Engineering to fix her Godzilla. A couple of other light learning degrees like building computer boards and welding but it was everything she would need to know in order to see if her idea could work.

**Then the screams came. I hadn't known it was screaming at first though, just this odd noise that sounded familiar, it was a buzzing distant sound and then I saw it. The thing that was causing everyone to scream, the thing that made me scream.**

'Drift Sequence Initializing.' 

"Running great Beck, whose your mysterious co-pilot?" LOCCENT com operator Tendo Choi asked. 

Rebecca smiled. They were all in for a surprise. "You'll figure it out, I'll give you a minute." She didn't doubt that he would notice the familiar pattern of a drift sim running. It was the idea of the simulator that began this mad challenge back when she had first heard about the tests that pilots faced. 

Just making sure they were capable of drifting, not even pairing them up with anyone, they had a base Drift Simulator. Now, Reprogramming that to fit into the actual drift and have the Simulator mimic her actions so that the drift would see two pilots where there was only one was the hardest part out of all this. She took the strain off her brain by giving it a computer AI. This AI was not built to learn though, not yet, that could come in the future.

**I never found them. Mom and Dad, me and the brats went to relatives that lived in the middle of the continent, no ocean in sight and I recovered. Then I began to study.**

Tendo was staring at the Drift readings, in slight confusion, watching Lucky Seven stand up. The audience in the hanger clapped and hollered. The tarp covering her chest fell off showing Beck's chosen Logo. It looked like a Kaiju actually.

"Never seen a compatibility like that before," one of the other techs said. Everyone was looking at the readings, but something was niggling the back of his brain. Something was wrong with them.

"Why, Mr. Choi, are we looking at a Drift simulator?" Stacker asked. 

Tendo's eyes widened. "She's solo."

"GODZILLA this is LOCCENT, who is your Co-Pilot, tell me I am seeing things on my end." Tendo demanded. Everyone in the room was glancing between the readings, him, and Godzilla. Shock was apparent on all their features.

"LOCCENT, I'm running solo." came Becks amused voice.

"I want her in my office in twenty minutes, Mr. Choi," Stacker said as he left.

**Sometimes my brain didn't want to think, to grasp the concepts, other times it soaked it all up like a sponge. Reprogramming something? That came easy to me, it was like reading a story and deciding to add more interesting bits, I couldn't create a program from scratch though, I needed something that already existed, and I could tweek it from there. Maybe one day I'll eventually learn how to create one though.**

"You reprogrammed the Drift simulator into a dummy pilot, built it into Godzilla, and then Drifted with your Jaeger." Stacker asked, his fingers were splayed across the folder that held the notes on her work.

"Yes. I know I need a medical check up and you'll need to run more tests to verify and everything, but I did it. I can do it again, possibly. Godzilla has a copy of my brain, I don't doubt that I'll have to update the copy periodically, but I think I solved the issue of not having enough drift compatible pilots. My future goal is to have Godzilla run herself though." Pentacost's eyes widened at that statement.  

"And you think that's doable?" He asked.

She nodded. "With enough time I can reprogram her to do whatever I want."

 


End file.
